The new Erysimum cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Erysimum varieties. The open-pollination resulting in this new variety was made during January of 2013.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Erysimum ‘ER-12-2’. The pollen parent is unknown, as it was an open-pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in October 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Date of first sale was Aug. 3, 2018, occurring in the United States. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made between Aug. 3, 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DERSUSGBP’ first by vegetative cuttings was first performed during November 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.